Driving On
by night.nerd
Summary: Dean decides, against Castiel's protests, that it is time that Cas learned to drive a car. Though Cas is rather defiant and Dean is fearful for his baby, the Impala, Dean is not one to give up easily.


The 1967 Chevy Impala awaited them at the distinct change of texture that separated the coarse dirt driveway from the paved road embedded with gravel. Dean gestured nonchalantly at the vehicle, his emerald eyes, centuries older than the rest of him, never leaving the angel's indifferent expression. Behind the façade, Castiel was simultaneously doing rapid calculations while attempting to conjure a decent excuse to avoid what was to happen next. He was aware of what damage the irritating, dawdling mechanical machine could.

"Dean, this is not a good idea. It is a potential liability to your health."

Dean angled himself towards the angel he was leading to the Impala, arms set in his standard crossed position and determination etched into his marred, yet recovering, features. He had recently been hunting a demon with a fire fetish, and the demon was unwilling to accept his inevitable death without a rather heated fight. "My health is at liability no matter what I do, where I go, or who I'm with. This is no different. Now, get in the car."

"This is-" Castiel's protests were interrupted by Dean's barking command.

"Get in the freaking car, Cas!" Castiel, unaffected by Dean's instructions for they occurred frequently, adjusted his backwards navy tie and patiently waited for Dean to be willing to listen to his counterargument. "What?" He eventually added, agitated.

"I do not enjoy these mechanical machines and have not considered operating one since they have been invented. It has no purpose for me. Besides, this will have a rather unfortunate outcome."

Dean rolled his eternal eyes in response to Castiel's headstrong resistance. "So it will be like every other event in our miserable lives. Come on, you big wuss." Dean wrenched the passenger's door open and slid into the carefully-tended leather seat. "Just don't hurt baby. She's been repaired far too much as it is." With the conclusion of his statement, he yanked the door shut.

"I do not believe-"

"I don't freaking care." The familiar voice emanated through the glass window, though muted, and finally sparked a crack of defeat within Castiel's defiance. Tentatively, he opened the door opposing the passenger's and sat unsteadily behind the intimidating driver's wheel. Cas began to formulate a final excuse when Dean interrupted his pondering. "Just drive." Castiel leaned backwards, attempting to comprehend the function of the three pedals at his feet. He gingerly rested his foot upon the miniscule pedal farthest left before applying pressure, the clicking of mechanics resounding through the frigid air pulsing from the vents. "That's the emergency break. Pull the emergency break release handle, Cas." Castiel wordlessly began aimlessly searching for the handle Dean described.

"Dean, I am unable to find it. May we please conclude this futile drive?"

"No. The handle is right above the emergency break." After several more seconds of seeking the break Dean had described, Castiel glanced over at Dean, resignation etched into his forehead. Dean exhaled, exasperated with Castiel's inability to find a simple emergency break, and leaned over the clueless Castiel. He fidgeted around the underneath of the dashboard until he was finally able to locate the release handle that would counteract the car's standstill. Wrenching it towards Cas, the Impala lurched forward, forcing Dean and Castiel against their worn seatbelts. "Now drive Cas."

"I still do not understand which of the other two pedals propels the car forward." Castiel's relentless gaze flicked over the car's mechanisms before settling on Dean, looking for either reassurance or advice.

Dean glanced at the angel he was entrusting his baby to before responding, "It's the right one." Castiel, unaware that the amount of speed was proportional to how quickly and powerfully he pressed the pedal, slammed his foot against the gas, causing the car to accelerate rapidly. "Uh, Cas, you might want to slow down. You could get a ticket for going this fast."

Still not comprehending the concept that there was a relationship between the individual pedals and the car's velocity, Castiel thrust his foot upon the break. The momentum shoved Dean and Cas against the restraining seatbelts for the second time, however this particular instance more forcefully than the initial. With shoulders slumped in defeat and downcast eyes, Castiel requested, "Can we please be finished?"

"Just give it another try," Dean coaxed, attempting to be supportive of his friend who he apparently cared more for than his prized Chevy Impala. "You'll do better the second time." Remaining hesitant, Castiel gently applied pressure to the gas pedal, and the car eventually faded into the distant roads. However, the echo of the passenger loudly imitating the classic rock musicians and the deep chuckle that followed remained behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not much, just a bit of Dean/Cas friendship (with hints of Destiel, if you read into it that way). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Just a disclaimer, but nothing within Supernatural belongs to me.

Remember, what takes me hours to write only takes you seconds to review!

Until the next time,  
~NN


End file.
